Guilty By Association?
by Mrs.jadeheart
Summary: When Harry Dresden takes up a student he must juggle teaching her and protecting her from the new case Murphy has assigned him. All while fighting with his growing feelings towards her and Susan.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Dresden Files. I am not intending to make money from this. I DO however own any other characters you read in this story that are not from the book.

Summary: Harry takes up a new apprentice but doesn't know what he is getting him self into

Warning(s): Profanity(occasionally), violence, drug use(done in a modest manner nothing too graphic) more to come as story progresses.

Author's Note: This is a Alternate Universe book. Or Cannon. Which ever its getting called now a days. I will follow some parts of the Dresden books but will also veer off. For now it will start off beat so that my character can get introduced.

Harry Dresden – Wizard

Lost Items Found, Paranormal Investigations

Consulting, Advice, Reasonable Rates.

No Love Potions, Endless Purses, Parties, or

Other Entertainment

Anyone can find me, if they look hard enough. I mean, its not that hard being the only wizard in the whole world who practices openly like I do. If you look "Wizard" up in the Chicago phone book you'll get my business card grinning back up at you. It gets me a lot of shit. You wouldn't believe how many people call in just to see if I am serious.

Most of the time, I sit around in my small office reading an assortment of books ranging from mystery to magic. Not many people actually come to ask me for help,it comes with the whole calling my self a wizard card. From time to time though someone calls asking me to help find a lost pet or talk to a loved one, but that's about it. However, luckily for me, I am the Special Investigation's Unit paranormal physic. Its not a busy job, I only get called when things get, weird, but its pays enough to keep me living modestly for my standards for quite awhile. And by wizard standards that's pretty low.

Right now though, work is short on both ends. It had been a good month since I had heard from Murphy, the Lieutenant for the SI unit. I investigating their "paranormal" cases. My last case had involved a small cult of people who started to use black magic. After about 2 dead bodies, I finally found them out at a lake house by Lake Michigan. Luckily, I had made most of the money last to pay this months rent. Which meant I could keep my landlord happy for once. Normally I'm late.

My stomach rumbled loudly from beneath my western style shirt. I glanced at the clock, the hands pointed to 6. My hands fumbled into my pockets to pull out a small wad of water stained cash. "Guess I better eat good tonight. Might be the last good meal ya get Harry." I thought out loud to my self. I yawned, pushing my self up from my desk which was strewn with my over read books, and grabbed my black duster hanging on the back of my chair and slipped into it with ease. I padded over to the door and quickly turned the knob swinging the door open. I gently pushed it shut behind me and pivoted on my heals to lock it. Taking notice of the new message my door which read: "Harry Dresden: Lizard" Like I said, most people think I am a fool.

My pace was quick as I took the stairs by twos, stairs took more time but were reliable. I have a knack for making machines and technology die. I don't even own a computer. My stride lengthened once I hit the entrance hall moving fast towards the door. With the gentle push of my left hand the door willing opened letting the cool evening breeze hit my face blowing my long black hair into my face like a sheep dog. I swiveled on my heals and headed to McAnallys. My big feet thudded against the sidewalk, I wasn't a small man. I stood about 6ft. and was in decent shape. My job requires lots of running. The breeze picked up again making my duster flutter and flap around my ankles.

5 minutes had past as I walked taking in the crisp of the air. I came to a stop and turned to face the entrance to McAnallys'. Now, McAnally's Bar is the best place in town for a wizard. If you have any sort of connection or calling this is the place to go. Its comforting to be around others who some what understand you. Its owned by Mac an older man in his 60's. He isn't much of a talker, but when he does its short and sweet. I walked down the stairs, briefly taking in the familiar carvings on the walls, then jetting my eyes to the right to see who else occupied the bar with me tonight. And for a friday night I was surprised to only see two other people in the room. How sad, friday night and I am out alone at a bar. I re-centered my eyes and finished walking the flight of stairs. I moved to the left side of the room where the bar and kitchen rested.

"Hey Mac," I said taking my duster off and placing it on the stool next to me. He grunted in recognition. "I'll take a steak and one of your ales." I told him mouth starting to water just thinking about it. Mac has some of the best ale that I have ever had. He makes it him self and it is by far better than the crap you get in the store. While I sat dreaming, Mac walked to the fridge and grabbed me my ale brought it back and then left to go make my food. Seeing as how I had wait time I decided to further examine my bar "buddies". An elderly man who looked to be in his 70's with silver hair sat reading a book. Two bottles of ale sat empty on his table. And he looked as if he was starting to dose off there at the table.

My eyes jumped over to the far corner of the room, where a young girl sat surrounded by a cloud of smoke. The odor was strong like nicotine, but mixed with something sweet and fragrant. She looked to be about 20, though I wasn't sure. She was small, much smaller than me, and thin but toned as well giving her a goddess like hour glass shape. Her skin was sun kissed, like she had just been to a beach. I moved up to her head, looking at her hair. It was black and curly but she pulled it back leaving straight side swept bangs hanging over her left eye. An ipod ear bud sat in her ear. I could make out the bumps from her ear phones all the way across the bar.

The distant clink of a plate broke my stare at this strange site. I turned my eyes and saw my plate piled with a steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed veggies on the counter across the room. I rose, because here if you can't get up and get it your self, then you don't get it, and walked to the counter grabbing my plate.

Heading back to my seat I stole another glance at the girl the in corner. She started fiddling with her ipod and an angry expression came over her face. She hit the ipod against her hand and looked up catching me staring right at her. Our eyes met for a half a second, I could feel the soul gaze that was about to happen. But just as suddenly as it started it stopped, and her eyes were gone, down, eying my appearance. Dark blue jeans with a western style shirt and my boots. My hair was some what a mess and my face was slightly stubbled. Not my best look. I turned on the balls of my feet and headed back to my chair.

I was cracking my beer as, her rather still surprisingly small figure appeared besides me.

"Excuse, me, uh, Sir? " She said coolly. I looked down at her. Her face was small and soft. Her nose was adorned with a cute stud on the left nostril. Her eyes, on the contrary to her body were big, almost doe like. Brown was a far too basic shade to call the color of eyes she had. They almost shone with a Mercury surface color. She had some freckles dotted on her cheeks . "Are you Harry Dresden?" She asked me, looking directly below my eyes. She was clever. I took a few seconds to observe her more closely now. She wore a tight black long sleeve shirt, and I could just make out some sort of necklace resting just beneath the cotton on her collar bone. Her dark blue pants were tight but torn in the knees with converse that were tattered beyond the years covering her tiny feet. And something about her screamed magic. I pulled my head out of my thoughts.

"Yes I am. What you need." I paused "Kid" I held back my grin taking a bite of my steak, and polite or not I was hungary enough to eat a horse. I am a smart ass what can I say. Murphy was always yelling at me for it. But hey ya cant help it when its nature. Her eyes lit up with anger. "I hardly think "Kid" applies to me, Sir, I happen to be 20." Her tone turning slightly icy. I couldn't help but notice the rows of straight white , neat teeth behind her subtle sultry lips. She pulled the stool out from next to her and jumped up. Her tiny frame of 5 ft. looked so fragile compared to me.

"Listen, I found your add in the phone book. Does it include lessons?" She asked me rushed, the words slipping from her tongue. I sighed. Apprentices were a lot of trouble and with my job of hunting dark things I tend to always be in trouble. My eye brows furrowed. I had been lonely, the one down side to my line of work is that wizards often don't have many friends. But I was also pretty sure Morgan wouldn't be too happy about it either. Morgan, my magical warden. Is ordered to watch over me to make sure I do not commit any more "crime". If I do, he must, and will willing and happily, kill me.

"Well, look, and please don't take this the wrong way. But its always too much trouble to train someone. And I just.." She cut me off before I could even finish.

"Look if money is an issue I can pay you. And if you throw in a place to crash I will triple it. Trust me money is not problem." She said while searching around in a pocket to revile a wad of 100's. This worried me. I mean, she is about ten years younger than me and she has more cash than me. It made all my warning flags raise to attention.

"Sigh" I ran my hand through my hair. "Okay, first off what is your name?" I asked her. I caught her fighting a smirk before she answered me.

"Releana," she paused. "I keep it on a first name basis thank you very much." Ouch, she had a little bit of fight in her. She was bright too, already aware of keeping ones true name a secret so another doesn't steal your will. I reached out to shake her hand.

"Well, Releana it is nice to meet you." I took a big swig of ale, I had a feeling I was going to need it. "How long have you been practicing?" I turned asking her. She flipped her bangs and tucked them behind her ear.

"A few years, but nothing too big." She shrugged. I sucked my breath in. Dam I hated that I was going to say yes to her and offer her a place to crash. But I need the money, and it doesn't look like Murph needs me right now. I chugged the last bit of my ale and asked Mac for one more, downing it fast.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. Hopping that I did not just make a huge mistake.


End file.
